


If Only

by JuliaGrey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon divergence - season 5 The Walking Dead, F/M, Fix it to Coda, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaGrey/pseuds/JuliaGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way that I wish the mid season finale had ended.  Beth is never shot, and is reunited with her family, and with the one man who never gave up on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written to Stay with Me by the amazing Sam Smith.

Chapter One 

Let’s Get Out of Here

Stay with Me

Sam Smith 

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?  
No it's not a good look, gain some self control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

 

Daryl felt the tension rise, drawing every muscle in his body as tight as the string on his striker. He could barely breathe, the anticipation of getting her back seeming to hold his body prisoner. He never took his eyes off of her, not once, as he tracked her progress down the hallway, back to him. 

She stopped when she reached Rick, looking up into his eyes as he cupped her face. Once he was satisfied that she was whole, his hand dropped from her face, turning back to the hospital group on the other side of the hall. 

Daryl’s heart began to beat faster as she approached him, his hand itching to pull her to his side, to safety. 

As she drew near, he reached out, grasping her arm. He held on to her arm for a moment, satisfying himself with the brief contact even though he longed to pull her into his arms, to reassure himself that she was real and this was not some cruel trick that his mind was playing on him. He still couldn’t bring himself to speak, the relief overwhelming. He paused for a moment, and she met his eyes, holding his gaze. She gave him a brief nod, as if to reassure him that she was ok. His gaze drifted over her face, taking in the changes. He felt rage begin to boil, as he noticed stitches that would become scars marring her face. 

Taking a deep breath, he reached deep for calm. This was not the time to allow his judgement to become clouded with anger. Releasing her arm, he turned, seeing Rick walk towards him and the others. Daryl began to back down the hall, not shifting his gaze from the threat across from them. That was when things went to shit, hearing the cop in charge ask for Noah back. 

Rick turned and faced her, taking a few steps forward. 

Daryl could feel the tension in the hallway rise higher than it had been before. Deep down, he had known that it would never have been that easy. 

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Rick said, his anger apparent in his voice. 

His family turned to face the other group. 

Daryl noticed Noah moving towards Dawn as she and Rick were talking. Grabbing Noah, he pushed him back, stepping in front of him protectively. 

“He’s stayin.” Daryl ground out, glaring as he moved towards the cop. 

“He’s one of mine, you have no claim on him.” Dawn argued, holding Rick’s gaze. 

Daryl’s eyes were on Rick and the cop as they argued, not noticing that Noah had crept forward again. Noah turned to the others, and told them it was ok. Pulling his gun out, he handed it to Rick. 

“It’s not ok.” Beth, steady and calm, walked towards Dawn and Noah. She reached for Noah, and pulled him into a hug, clinging to him for a moment. 

Something felt off, her deadly calm making Daryl’s heart beat faster. He took a quiet step towards her, sure that she was going to do something crazy. 

He noticed her working something out of her cast, gripping it in her hand. The glint of metal flashed, and Daryl flew into action. He gripped her arm and pulled her back against him. His free arm coming around her, binding her to him with a cruel grip. 

He had lost her once before, and he wasn’t about to let it happen again. Not while he had a breath in his body. 

Seeing what Beth had been about to do, Dawn lost her cool. Daryl saw her hand drop to her side, reaching for her handgun. 

Daryl tightened his grip around Beth, walking her backwards down the hallway as the small girl began to struggle. Sensing that the crap was about to hit the fan, he was desperate to get her out of the hospital, out of danger. 

The sound of a single gunshot bounced off the walls in the sterile hallway. Looking frantically for the members of his family, he saw the cop dead on the floor, her blood staining the tiles. Officer Hanson stood over her, her gun drawn. 

Everyone in the small hallway raised their weapons, ready. Daryl fought the panic, realising this was about to go very bad. 

Suddenly, Hanson lowered her weapon, shouting at everyone to hold their fire. 

“It’s over, this was about her.” 

Rick raised his hands, indicating that his people should hold fire. 

“Look, we just wanna get out of here. We have everyone back, there’s no need for any more trouble.” He reasoned, his gaze dropping briefly to Dawn’s lifeless body, the pool of blood on the floor growing. 

Hanson offered them the chance to stay, but Rick only shook his head, turning to walk away. Following his lead, the rest of the group backed away, Daryl’s grip on Beth never loosened until they were out of sight, dropping his arm, he reached for Beth’s hand and hauled her the rest of the way out of the hospital. 

As they exited Grady Memorial, Daryl noticed a fire truck parked in the lot. Looking around at the others, he noticed Maggie, Glenn, Abraham and Rosita. He didn’t even release Beth’s hand as Maggie ran towards them, throwing her arms around her sister as tears of relief poured down her face. 

“Come on, we have to get the fuck out of here!” He growled, pulling on Beth’s hand and looking Maggie dead in the eye. She picked up urgency of his tone, nodding as she grabbed Beth’s other hand. Daryl pulled both women to a waiting van, pushing Beth inside. 

Only then, did he look back, and saw that everyone else had made it clear of the hospital. Everyone was making their way to their own vehicles. As they moved out, and sped away from Atlanta, he finally remembered to breathe. 

Now that they were out of danger, he allowed himself to address the feelings that had been swirling around inside him, threatening to break free. 

He looked at Beth, who was sat quietly beside him, Maggie flanking her right side. When he thought back to how he had nearly lost her again, the anger was the first to break free. 

“What the fuck were you tryin to pull back there girl? You coulda got yourself killed, coulda got us all killed.” Daryl growled out. 

“I couldn’t let her take him, I couldn’t Daryl.” She breathed out. Her eyes pleading with him to understand what she wasn’t able to say. He felt the anger leave his body as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, and the terror which clouded them. 

As if independent from the rest of his body, his hand lifted, tracing the stitches on her face. wondering what kinda place they had just left. 

XXXX 

Beth woke as she felt the van pull to a stop, awake and alert in an instant. Her eyes snapped open, her heart pounding as she looked around, trying to make sense of her surroundings. She was in the van, safely between Daryl and Maggie. They had stopped outside an old church in the middle of the woods. 

The events of earlier that day came flooding back to her. She breathed deeply, wanting to weep with relief as she remembered that she was free, she was safe. And she was back with her family. And Dawn was gone, she wouldn’t be able to harm anyone again. 

She realised that she had been leaning on Maggie’s shoulder, and looked up, smiling sheepishly as she straightened. Maggie reached again for Beth’s hand, unshed tears brightening her sister’s eyes. 

“Come on Beth, there are gonna be a lot of people who want to talk to you.” Maggie said softly as the door to the van opened, Glenn stood there, a smile lighting up his face as he opened his arms for his sister in law. Beth felt a moment of apprehension, panicking at the thought of sharing her time in the hospital with everyone. 

She looked back to Daryl, and found him watching her intently. It was as though he could sense her worry. He nodded, as if to tell her it was ok, he would be right there with her. 

She smiled weakly as she stepped towards Glenn, and he wrapped her in a hug. 

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. They sat in the church, now cleared of walkers and barricaded for the night. Everyone seemed to want to talk to her, to find out what happened in the hospital and if she was ok. She told them the basics, not wanting to linger on thoughts of what she had escaped. 

When someone pressed too hard, she felt the panic begin to rise. At one point, Rick was asking her about it, she felt dizzy, and the lights in the church began to spin, she clutched her chest, fighting for breath. 

“For fuck sake Rick, what’s this? An interrogation?” Daryl growled as he gripped her arm softly, ignoring the stares of the other members of the group, leading her into the small room by the front of the church. 

Once he closed the door, he pulled Beth into his arms, holding her head against his chest. 

“Just breath, take it easy.” Daryl said, rubbing her back with his free hand. 

“Listen to me, and breathe with me.” Beth began to relax as she recognised Daryl’s scent - leather and the woods, it wrapped around her, comforting her. 

She breathed with Daryl, timing her breaths to his. She could hear the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear, and felt the panic recede. His hand continued to stroke her back, soothing her. 

“Thank you.” She squeaked out, not knowing what else to say to the man who had done so much for her. 

He pulled away, and Beth was struck by the sense of loss that she experienced. Steeling herself, she met his eyes. 

“How long the panic attacks been happenin?” He asked quietly. 

She crossed her arms across her body, hugging herself. Pacing back and forth, she looked up a couple of times, opening her mouth to answer but found that she couldn’t make a sound. 

Daryl crossed the small room to her, grasping her arm lightly as one hand reached below her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. His heart protested at the misery and fear he saw there in the depths of her lovely blue eyes. 

“S’alright, ya don’t have to tell me now. Ya tell me what ya want when you’re ready.” He said quietly. 

“I’m gonna talk to Rick and Maggie, make sure they know that ya don’t need anyone houndin ya to talk about the hospital.” At her silent nod, he inclined his head towards the small couch that crowded the far corner of the office. She followed him to the couch, utterly relieved that he seemed to be content to sit in silence. Beth eventually moved towards him, leaning against his side. To her surprise, he didn’t move, and even wrapped an arm around her. 

Some time later, Daryl looked down at the small woman huddled against his side. She was peaceful, lightly dozing beside him. His mind wandered back to their time together after the prison fell, and he marvelled at the difference in their relationship. When they first got out, he was ashamed to admit that he only looked out for her out of duty - because her father was a good man. He felt he owed him. He felt so lost with her in those first few days, not knowing how to help her when she cried or fell silent, mourning her father. He had thought her weak. 

Now, after all they had been through together, he saw her for who she really was. She was strong, warm and good. She showed him that there was still good in this world, and that being a good person and doing the right thing didn’t mean that you were weak. He’d come to the conclusion that in the harsh reality in which they lived it required more strength that most people had. She was the light in his life, and he was grateful beyond words that he got her back. 

He knew in that moment that he would do anything to keep her safe, to make her happy. 

In the fading light, stroked her hair, careful not to wake her. He smiled then, realising that she had been right. He’d missed her so bad when she was gone.


	2. The Beginning of the March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decide to make the journey to Alexandria, and Daryl tries to come to terms with the feelings that Beth reawakens.

Chapter 2 

The Beginning of the March 

This chapter was written to Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez 

One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away 

Both under influence  
We had divine scent  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade

One night of magic rush  
The start, a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief 

Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colors, red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love

“Beth?” Maggie’s soft voice breaking through Beth’s quiet reverie. 

She turned her attention from the passing scenery to Maggie, concern lighting her sister’s blue eyes, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. 

“Are you alright? You haven’t said much since yesterday.” Maggie asked, her voice soft, so only Beth could hear her. She was aware that the other members of their group were curious, well meaning as their concern for her was, she just couldn’t open up yet. 

Beth could feel her chest beginning to tighten, the now familiar dread building. She knew that she couldn’t put the questions off for much longer. The van seemed to grow smaller, and Beth was struggling for breath. She raised a hand to her chest, and began to count silently. 

She focused on the memory of being held tightly to Daryl’s chest, remembering how he stroked her back to sooth her. She closed her eyes, remembering, she could nearly feel Daryl’s arms around her - keeping her safe. A sense of calm washed over her, and Beth could feel the tension in her chest ease. 

She felt she could look at her sister, meeting her eyes. 

“I’m fine, just thinking.” She forced herself to smile, reaching for Maggie’s hand - giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

The hair on the back of her neck stood, and she knew that Daryl was looking at her. It was strange, she always knew when he was looking for her. During their time together after the fall of the prison a bond formed between the two of them, and she was drawn irresistibly to seek him, meeting his eyes. 

She managed a weak smile, nodding that she was ok. He moved his head slightly, and she knew that he understood. It was like that between them now, each able to communicate with the other without speaking. 

Daryl turned his attention back to the road, sending Maggie a warning look before he did so, Beth looked to her sister to see her colour a little, dropping her gaze to the floor. 

“I’m here if ya wanna talk Beth, any time.” Maggie said, squeezing her younger sister’s hand. She nodded, her eyes on Daryl in the passenger seat, seeing his shoulders tense. She could nearly feel the anger that drew his body tense. She glanced at Maggie, who had turned in her seat to catch Glenn’s eye. 

She knew that the events of the morning was the source of antagonism between Maggie and Daryl. Closing her eyes, she thought back to waking in the small office of the Church. 

The bright light of the morning had woken Beth, her eyelids fluttering open. The pain caused her to close her eyes again. They felt so heavy, and Beth didn’t fight when she could feel herself begin to drift off to sleep again. Somewhere in the between of waking and sleep, she realised that she was lying across the couch, her chest pillowed against Daryl’s chest, one of his arms around her shoulders. She realised that this was why she had slept so peacefully, safe in the security of his arms. 

A slight smile crossed Beth’s lips as she roused herself from sleep, she wanted to be awake to enjoy this. 

She opened her eyes carefully this time, adjusting to the bright light that streaming in through the window. Slowly, she inclined her head, looking at Daryl as he slept. She could feel the steady rhythm of his breath, and could hear the beat of his heart. 

He looked so much younger as he slept. His face was more relaxed than she had ever seen, he looked nearly vulnerable. Nearly. She could feel the smile return, and she had to stop her hand from moving to touch his face - not wanting to wake him.He was handsome, although not in the conventional way that most girls her age she had known from school seemed to prefer. Beth had never been one to follow the crowd, she often thought that there was something better out there, looking at Daryl, she realised that she had been right. 

Her eyes wandered over his face, contenting herself with that instead reaching to caress his face as she wanted. 

His hair had gotten longer when she was gone, a few of his dark strands falling over his eyes. She thought that she would have to give it a trim, if they ever stopped anywhere long enough to do so safely. She had been the one to take care of that for her Daddy, and her brother. She wondered is she could talk him into it. 

The door to the office opened, creaking on the hinges. Beth started, moving to see Maggie standing in the doorway, her mouth open in surprise.

Beth’s sudden movement, and the sound of the door woke Daryl from his sleep, his eyes snapping open to meet Maggie’s. 

In that instant, every thought that crossed Maggie’s mind was plain to see on Maggie’s expressive face. Shock, disapproval. She cleared her throat and fought to rearrange her expression into one of blank acceptance. 

“Breakfast is ready if you’re hungry.” To her credit, she managed an even tone. Beth noticed that her eyes kept wandering back to Daryl’s arm around Beth’s shoulders. He hadn’t let her go, even when he had been startled awake, even when Maggie had stood in the door, taking in the scene before her. 

“Thanks, we’ll come on out in a minute.” Daryl said, his voice rasping from being ripped from sleep too early. Beth could feel his arm tighten around her, and glanced up to see Daryl fix Maggie with a look that told her to leave them alone. 

Not liking the authoritative tone that the older man used, she turned and stalked out the door, letting it fall closed behind her. 

“Daryl?” Beth questioned, looking up. Her uncertain tone pulled him from his anger, and he met her eyes, blue meeting blue. 

She felt his anger fade, his arm relaxing around her. His face softened as he held her gaze, slowly releasing her. 

Beth was unprepared for the feeling of loss as he dropped his arm to his side. She wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them, and nudge her way under his arm. 

Instead, she sat up on the couch, raising her arms above her head as she stretched her muscles. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Daryl had been watching her, and he dropped his gaze, looking a little red. She felt a little smile tug at the corner of her lips as he coloured slightly, realising that he was embarrassed to have been caught staring at her. 

Beth caught Daryl’s eye as she called his name softly. As he looked up, Beth asked the question that had been nagging since the previous day. 

“Why are you angry at Maggie?” 

She never did get a straight answer that morning. Daryl instead suggesting that they get something to eat, closing himself off. She knew that she wouldn’t get anything out of him when he didn’t want to share, not unless she pushed. And this wasn’t the time. 

As the pair joined the rest of their family for their breakfast Beth tried to ignore the curious stares that the others shot them as they exited the office. She tensed, wishing she could run back into the office and close the door. As if he could sense her fear, Daryl looked back at her, inclining his head just a bit, urging her to follow him. She did, and walked close to him as they were each handed a small bowl of beans by Carol, her eyes smiling as she assessed the two of them. 

He had stayed close to her that morning, sitting beside her on a pew and glaring at anyone who made a move to join them, with the exception of Noah. Beth felt intense relief, glad that he was there to keep everyone from asking awkward questions. 

Again, she was struck by how lucky she was to have him in her life. He was always there, helping and protecting her. 

As everyone took a seat as they ate their breakfast, they discussed what they would do. Staying in the church, and so close to Atlanta, was out of the question. After much discussion, a decision was made to go to Alexandria, to the safe zone that Noah had spoken of. Rick decided they should leave as soon as they could, and asked everyone to pack up their things as quickly as they could. 

XXXX 

Daryl’s eyes were fixed on the road ahead, he and Rick occasionally talking, mostly speculating about what they would find in Alexandria. Something about the plan didn’t sit right with Daryl. He had felt the same unease before, when things seemed too good to be true, they usually were. 

When he tried to voice his concerns to the group before, he found that he was outnumbered by those who wanted to try Alexandria. He had made his concerns known, but the group had made their decision all the same. He realised that many were sick of constantly being on the run, and wished they could find a home, somewhere safe like they had had at the prison. 

He understood that wish, he shared it himself. Although he had lived his life in much the same way before the world had come to an end, wandering from one place to another,he found that he wanted a home for his family, the same as everyone else. He just wanted to be smart about it. 

He thought back to their time at Terminus, and how easily everyone had agreed that they would take that chance. His mouth tightened as he remembered the events that had followed, how easily they could have lost even more members of their family. The group seemed to have forgotten how quickly things could go bad when you dealt with the living. 

Daryl mused that in this world, it was wise to be as wary of the living as much of the dead. 

In the past few weeks, an idea had taken root in Daryl’s mind, one he couldn’t shake. His idea was crystallising, making more sense with each passing day. He hadn’t shared it with anyone in the group yet, they were too excited and hopeful about the Safe Zone in Alexandria. 

He would tell Rick when the time was right, sensing that the man was becoming as weary with their failed attempts to find safety, and losing members of their family along the way. 

Soon. 

XXXX 

Later that day, they decided to stop. The fading light indicating that they should stop to make a camp, it wasn’t safe to drive through the night with no way of seeing what was up ahead. Rick signalled to the vehicles behind to pull over when they found a quiet stretch of road. 

Rick killed the ignition, and began to stretch - weary from the long hours of driving. Daryl turned as Judith began to fuss, Carol doing her best to hush the little girl. She had been so good during the day, sleeping or quietly playing with her few toys. 

“Do ya want me to take lil Asskicker?” He asked of Carol, knowing that she could do with a break. 

The older woman smiled and shook her head, reaching to unstrap the little girl, lifting her on to her lap. Judith cried, turning in Carol’s arms to find Beth, she leaned forward, reaching to tug on Beth’s hair. 

“Ba ba, ba ba ba!” Judith babbled. Daryl felt his heart swell in his chest as Beth turned, holding her hands out for the little girl. She was saying Beth’s name. With a look of slight apprehension, she took Judith into her arms. 

Daryl knew full well why she felt so anxious. It was the same with him when Judith was first born. He hadn’t felt good enough to spend time with the little girl, thinking that what he had done in the past in order to survive meant that there was something missing in himself, how could he be good for the child? 

Again, Daryl wondered what had happened to Beth in that hospital. 

She had told him the basics, as she had everyone else, but he knew there was so much more. There had to be, to put that haunted look in Beth’s lovely blue eyes. 

He promised himself that he wouldn’t press her, and had asked everyone in the group to agree not to question her, not to push too hard. 

He knew that something traumatic had happened to her. He had seen it in her actions in the hospital, her desperation to make sure that Noah wouldn’t be left there. He could see it in behaviour now - the panic and need to retreat into herself. He understood it too well, his own past had haunted him for some time. 

He decided that he would ask Noah, to see what he knew about Beth’s experience there, and indeed Noah’s own time there. 

He couldn’t push Beth, but needed to know what happened so he could help her. 

He roused himself from his thoughts as he heard Judith’s giggles, looking back, he saw that Beth was playing with the little girl, tickling her. All tension seemed to ease from her body, and she was relaxed with her again. A corner of his mouth was lifted in a half smile to see her playing with the baby so easily. 

The group had all left their vehicles, glad of a chance to stretch her legs after a long day of driving. They had made good progress, although they would have to find gas by tomorrow at least. Daryl hoped they would be able to do so, it would certainly make their travel to Alexandria safer. Carol was building a fire, and Daryl thought how he would be grateful for something warm instead of cold canned food. 

He stood, propped against the side of the van as he waited for Beth to emerge. He had stayed as close to her as he could since her return, and often found himself seeking her out in the group, even if only to see her - to reassure himself that she was ok. At first, he had convinced himself that it was because he felt responsible for what had happened to her, that his actions had led to her kidnappin. 

However, after waking with her in his arms that morning, he had forced himself to admit the truth. He cared for her, very much. If he was honest, it had begun during their time alone after they fled the prison. He slowly began to see a side to Beth that he had never witnessed, she was strong, smart and resourceful. She had just never got the chance to work those muscles, everyone had behaved as though she was weak, and had to be protected, coddled. He didn’t believe in treating anyone that way and slowly she seemed to come into her own. 

She was smart, caring and had a little sass in her. It was a combination that he was drawn to. She had never taken any of his shit when they were wandering through the woods, not even when he scowled or tried to intimidate her. He smiled as he thought of how she had stood up to him, stood up for herself and called him out on his bullshit - not many of their family would have tried. 

His feelings took a turn that day, growing from tolerance to respect. There was something else that he felt, something rare - he felt affection towards her, but there was more. He had been terrified, and refused to put a name to it. 

He thought back to when they set fire to the shack, his feelings like that fire. There was a spark within him, a spark that she fanned into flames. 

He shook his head, as if trying to shake away the thoughts that were running through his mind. He was sure that Beth cared about him, she cared about everyone - but he knew there was no way she would feel the same way that he did. 

Berating himself for being a foolish old man, he tried to bring his thoughts back to a safer place - although he didn’t quite succeed. Those pesky flames rose once more  
as he saw her exit the van, Judith on her hip. She was so beautiful, and the way she cared for the little girl just made her seem more so to Daryl. 

She looked up to him, a soft smile on her lips and in her eyes. As her eyes met his, Daryl felt a jolt - he stopped breathing. He marvelled at the effect she had on him - even though she hadn’t even touched him. At the questioning quirk of her eyebrow, Daryl coloured, realising that he had been staring at her. 

“You should probly get somethin to eat - I think that Carol’s heatin somethin up. I’m gonna talk to Rick and scout around a little, see if there’s anythin of use nearby.” He said, his voice a little gruffer than usual on account of his embarrassment. 

She nodded, and told him to be careful. If he wasn’t mistaken, he saw a flash of annoyance cross her face, just a glimmer. Before he had a chance to ask her about it, she turned and walked towards the fire. 

XXXX 

Daryl walked quietly through the woods, his eyes narrowing in the fading light as he scanned the forest. Noticing the tracks of a rabbit disturbing the leaves lying on the forest floor. Normally, he would have tracked the rabbit but he wanted to get back to the camp before night. He had come out into the woods more for the quiet, needing a little time from everyone, including Beth. Especially Beth. He didn’t know what to do with what he was feeling, this was completely new to him - did he go on acting as he did before? Then there was the reaction he witnessed when Maggie found Daryl and Beth that morning. 

Her look of disapproval and shock that crossed her face dredged up feelings he had buried long ago. That cruel voice echoed in his mind, asking him what he thought he was doing, no way was that sweet thing going to be interested in a stupid old redneck like him. 

He felt the anger rise as his thoughts turned to Maggie. How dare she act like she was the only one who cared about Beth, especially after the shit she pulled after the attack on the prison? The others told him about the signs she left. 

Glenn, go to Terminus. 

Not once did she leave signs for her sister. Even when Daryl had told her that he and Beth had escaped together, she didn’t make a move to find her sister - instead she went off on that mission to Washington. 

The anger he felt for Beth’s sister had been growing since she returned. She had held her sister and cried, telling her how much she loved her and how glad she was to have her back. Daryl though about Merle, and knew that his brother, for all his faults would never had just given up on his brother like that. He had never given up on Merle either. 

He hadn’t told Beth about any of this though. He knew that she had been through so much, and he had no wish to add to her pain. There would come a time when she would find out, she already knew that something was up. He had managed to side step the question - but he wouldn’t be able to forever. 

He sighed as he turned, preparing to head back to the camp. His thoughts drifted back to the previous night. 

He had held her the whole night. He had never expected for something so simple to feel so right like she belonged in his arms. When she had drifted off, Daryl had shifted, turning her to lie across the couch with her head against his chest. He found that he didn’t want to let her go, the urge to touch her overwhelming. 

As he approached the camp, he saw the flickering light of the fire illuminating the members of the family. He glanced from one to another until he found Beth, his eyes fixing on her. He had found what he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. Feel free to tell me what you think.


End file.
